


Knight of the Night

by imagication



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Gradual Relationship, Romance, Some Dark Subjects, YouTube, long story, mature - Freeform, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/pseuds/imagication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an editor for the Game Grumps, living a simple life in the city of Los Angeles, California with the team. One night, you decide to go out and take a break during a recording session, when you find yourself caught in life threatening danger. When everything seems lost, you are lucky to be found by a certain young man known as Markiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need to Report ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT: Due to offense, I changed the beginning of the story a bit. I hope it isn't as bad as before! I hope you all enjoy the story.)

It was a warm Saturday night in LA.

The city lights sparkled, streets clogged with traffic. Young people seemed to be the majority of the population. They milled about the landscape, crossing streets between cars and crowding sidewalks. They filled late night bars, theaters and shops. The restaurants, beaches and boardwalks were speckled with young lovers. Everyone seemed to be having a fabulous time that night, the sun setting across the sky.

Everyone was either getting high, getting wasted, or getting down- though there were still those who had jobs, families, or their innocence intact.

And then there was you.

You were sitting in a bar alone, sipping an ice cold glass of some simple soda. You knew your limit, and it was unfortunately very high, being a lightweight and all. It was never a good idea to get drunk in a place like this, though it was safe when your head was straight- or, at least, it was most of the time.

You tapped your foot to the beat of the bar's music against the footrest of the barstool. You wore a black t-shirt with the second STARBOMB album cover on the front, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair black of knee-high lace up converse- an original pair, mind you. Your hair was up in a bun, and had a light layer of makeup upon your face.

You were one of Game Grump's editors and graphic artists, often doing their makeup, settings and costumes for things such as table flip, helping them with audio and video technology, and assisting in video editing, and even joining in on some episodes and series. You actually lived at the Space like the others. Despite how odd the housing situation may have sounded, the job was of an abnormal schedule, so none of you really had an assigned bedtime, and all of you roomed up together in pairs. You currently shared yours with Danny, considering he was your older cousin, after all.

At the moment, Danny and Arin were recording an hour long Grump session of Super Mario Maker, and you took the chance to get a drink down the road, just giving yourself a short break. When your drink rattled in that obnoxious I'm-Obviously-Empty-You-Idiot noise, you sighed and set down your glass. You pulled out your phone to check the time, and realized the hour was already almost up. You placed your money on the counter, and slid from your seat with a stretch, deciding it would be best to grab everyone a second dinner from the sushi bar accross the street.

When you exited the bar, you took in a deep breath of the city air, a small smile touching your lips before you shoved your hands into your pockets, spying the sushi bar's logo glowing neon against the darkness of night. You braced yourself before beginning to make your way through the crowd, loud voices and warm bodies slipping brushing past you as you walked.

Once you neared the bar's street corner, you slowed your pace when the crowd thinned. You didn't realize it, but only men seemed to be lurking around, and a few women, until loud moaning resounded from an alleyway to your left. You grimaced, realizing where you were. That's right, to get to the bar you had to cross through a red light district, where a lot of dirty work happened. Sighing, you continued to approach the bar- the door was in sight now- when suddenly ...

A hand grabbed you by the arm. You couldn't even yelp before another clamped down upon your parted lips, cutting off your voice with strong force. You found yourself being pulled backwards into the alleyway you'd just passed.

No. Oh, God, no.

"Shh, all I need is a little cash, okay?" A sinister voice growled against your neck, reeking of alcohol and dripping with the sound of drunken slurs.

You growled against the hand, struggling violently with an attempted scream.

That's when you heard footsteps, and the sound of two other voices- one male, the other female- sounded. Everyone seemed to be a silhouette, the lights from the street obscuring the shadows in the hallway, leaving your vision in limbo. Your arms were squeezed even tighter, and you soon stopped struggling when you realized these people were dangerous enough to be willing to break them.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" the woman purred, her breath reaching your nose. It smelled heavily of cigarettes, and you gagged, nauseated by the stench.

The second man chuckled darkly while he helped hold you, making your skin crawl. "Looks like we have a nice young one. She might have a good amount on her."

Confused, you whimpered when the first man holding you said, "Yes, she does. You know what to do."

The woman lunged at you, causing you to scream against the hand while your pockets were suddenly being flipped inside out, then you felt your wallet leave your back one while the woman cackled in her moment of thieving victory, holding the little leather carrier.

You began to cry when you helplessly watched your credit card and money being shaken to the ground, tears streaming down your cheeks. You were being robbed, and there was nothing you could do about it while the three people grumbled gleefully about their loot.

That's when a loud, "HEY!" echoed down the alleyway, and one set of hands dropped your wallet while the other sets dropped you to the ground. "You fuckers!" the voice, which was deep and melodical- a man's, was coming closer, "Get away from her!"

"And why should we?" One of the men, the first one, drawled.

Their response was a hard punch square in the jaw. A fight immediately broke out. "You fucking bastards better keep your goddamn hands off of this girl! Now get out of here!" Soon, the three were somehow overpowered and fled the alley, leaving you on the ground with your rescuer standing before you.

You were trembling, unable to speak and hyperventilating in extreme fear.

When your breathing eased and your tears dried, you felt gentle hands scoop you into warm, strong arms, and your overworked, shocked brain began to shut down just in time while you were quietly carried from the alleyway. The man was speaking soft, unintelligible comforts to you in his beautifully soothing voice as you approached a police station. Your eyes began to close, but you still glanced up at his face when he stopped at the front desk. He was tan and handsome, partially american but with dark brown korean eyes, manly five o'clock shadow and thick, black wavy hair, and a pair of rectangular glasses shone perched atop the bridge of his nose in the light. His face was calm yet serious while his white teeth shone as he spoke in a low voice, "Hi, my name is Mark Fischbach and I need to report a crime ..." then everything went black.


	2. Uprooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy, my darlings!

White ...

Everything is just so ... so white ...

You are on a cloud. A white, fluffy cloud. Your entire body is swathed within the fluffy, weightless mass of element. Damp, warm, and incredibly weightless. You are motionless, as if nothing exists in this universe but you, and you are the center of it. You feel so at peace, your body free of all stress. There is no sound, no movement around you. You cannot even hear the beat of your heart, nor the swishing of your breaths. There is no light or dark, no heavy color to press against your eyelids. A cool breeze gently tousles your hair, though it simply pleases you, sending calming tingles throughout your nerves.

This paradise, wherever it is, however you got here ... you never ... never want ... want to ... leave ...

Thud.

Static ... "GODDAMNIT NOT THE QUICKSAND!" from Arin, followed by a tiny snicker from Danny as the soundtrack from Skyward Sword drifts through the wall from the recording room next door.

Your eyes fly open as you jump, the mattress beneath you creaking as you sat up in the room you shared with Danny at the Space (he's your older cousin), groggy and confused. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you looked around, mildly disgruntled at the fact that you were unceremoniously ripped from your little haven from Arin ragequitting, he and your cousin now voicing their outro.

After a moment, you realized the cloud had been your comforter, and the moisture was ... sweat. Ew.

Deciding it's best to take a shower, you stretch as the small fan you use at night to block out noises blows in your face, revealing your dream's breeze. You look over at the small digital alarm clock on your nightstand with a yawn. It reads 10:20 at night. Of course, this sort of schedule is common, so you simply shrug with a final yawn while pushing back your comforter, and then you swing your legs over the side of your bed and push yourself to your feet.

You rubbed your arms, quickly becoming chilled by the fan, but a pain stabbed through your skin and you recoiled from your own touch. Figuring you must have had a rough sleep, you just cocked your head in a half-shrug and approached the drawers at the foot of your bed. Kneeling down, you decided to wear a long, flowing green tank top with the Zelda Crest in gold across the chest, dark blue jeggings, and black no-show socks. Your underclothes were also black, and you grabbed a black hair tie to use for a messy bun after you bathed.

Grabbing a pair of freshly folded towels from the bottom of your drawers, you approached the exit of your room with your necessities, then poked your head out into the hallway, looking to ask if anyone was in the bathroom - it always made you uncomfortable to do so. Nobody was around, though, so you made your way to the room - where the door was fortunately open, the light vacant inside - then shut the door behind you while flipping the switch.

You locked the door and set aside your things, and quickly used the restroom.

Once that was out of the way, you twisted the knobs to the shower, turning it on. The small cubicle-sized area soon filled with warm humidity, and you began to undress. The mirror was facing your back, and you turned as you undressed to reach the back of your shirt to fully pull it over your head, when you noticed something strange.

Your skin ... It had purple and blue blossoms all across your back.

Looking down, you noticed them on your arms as well. You touched the bruises, watching your skin change color from the pressure of your fingertips, then slowly fade back to ... well, not normal, but what was going to be their temporary color for awhile. You were shocked, not remembering the previous night. Being mugged. The rescue, the interrogation, crying as you were brought home. Collapsing on your bed, the world fading as Danny sang you to sleep.

"FUCK-- SHIT-- aaaaAAAAAHHH!" Arin raging again as they continued filming more episodes, along with Danny's snicker, and then ...

Then a deep, sultry laugh.

You knew that voice.

It was like being slapped in the face as your memories came flooding back. There was a bright flash of white light, and the present time flickered into memory. You were there, in the alleyway.

And then, something rooted deeper still, coming loose ...

You shook, tears forming in your eyes at your memory. Not the memory of the night before, no. No, no, another memory. One from a time your tried so hard to forget.

Unable to pull from your flashback, you opened your mouth, experiencing the past within your mind.

And you screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading, everyone! Holidays, school, and life have gotten in the way ... and ... well ... also learning that my favorite character in the Maze Runner trilogy dies! Waaah! ... Ahem, okay, sorry! Thank you SO much for returning after the long wait, or welcome if you are new!


	3. For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) is your name.
> 
> Please enjoy!

You clutched the towel to your chest, taking a few steps backwards as the scream died in your throat. As you drew in another breath, your legs hit the edge of the shower and you fell backwards with a yelp, one hand flying foward while you tried to grab the shower curtain. Your eyes were squeezed shut, everything moving in slow motion when a warm palm seemed to slide across yours, and strong fingers clamped down around your wrist. For a split second, time seemed to halt when your body froze in place. After a second, however, you opened your eyes as you were set in reverse, moving upwards again until you met the eyes of Danny. His face was an expression of worry when he pulled you into his chest.

"(y/n), are you okay?" He murmured against your hair, hugging you. Your eyes were wide, shocked by what happened in mere moments. Forcing yourself to calm down, you looked up at your cousin and nodded.

"Y-Yeah." You said hoarsely, then cleared your throat and gave him a sheepish smile, "I saw a spider." You lied. Instantaneously, your stomach sank with guilt, but you quickly swallowed it down when a giggle burst from Danny's lips.

He ruffled your unkempt hair, smirking at you. "A spider, huh?" He questioned as you ducked away from his spindly fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. Not that you haven't done it, too, you little-" You couldn't control the blush that bubbled up from your belly to your cheeks when you backed into something hard. You felt warm breath hit the back of your neck while firm hands caught you, cupping your shoulders in a perfect fit. Danny was grinning as he watched your reaction. You quickly squirmed from your captor's hold, you shoulders tingling from where you'd been touched. "Sorry!" You stammered, thinking you'd backed into Arin, "I didn't mean to bump into you ..."

Your blush grew when you looked into the darkest eyes you've ever seen, and your voice faltered.

The man before you had an apologetic expression, and he raised his hands. "No, I'm so--"

"Ooh, Mark!" Arin called from over the man's shoulder, cutting him off, "Hitting on the ladies, huh? Careful, (y/n) bites." He teased, then all-too-obviously winked at you.

You stuck your tongue out at him, though it was pinched between your teeth as you couldn't help but smile at the joke. "Shut up, you jerk." You said, crossing your arms and rolling your eyes when Danny giggled again. He stepped up behind you and placed his hands upon your shoulders, his jewfro getting into your face when he pressed his cheek against yours.

"Mm, see! Feisty!" Arin said, holding up his arms as if under attack. Suzy had come down by now, and she smacked Arin's arm.

"Babe, stop! I think (y/n)'s has had enough trauma already! Right, Danny?" She looked up at the nerdy middle-aged man pointedly. Suzy was by far your best friend and possibly the greatest woman you knew.

"Augh! My wife beats me!" Arin wailed in exaggeration, slapping a hand to where Suzy had hit him.

Danny smiled, rubbing his subtle yet sandpapery five o'clock against your face, pretending to snuggle against you. "So, I know you two have already met," he said, practically glued against you as you futilely attempted to shove him from your face, "But (y/n), this is Mark, and Mark, this is (y/n). She's my cousin." He continued to snuggle against you, giggles erupting from his throat while you struggled to free yourself.

"D-Danny ... the j-jewfro is ... smothering ... m-me ..." You said, pretending to wheeze as if you were suffocating beneath his hair.

"Oh, no!" Danny cried in mock surprise, bringing his hands to his mouth and stepping away from you. After a moment, however, he lowered them and gave his hair a flip. "Guess you just can't handle my luxurious mane." He said in a nazal voice, then tilted his face high as he pretended to sashay out of the room. His composure broke, however, when Mark turned and gave him a little shove. All five of you broke out into laughter as Arin caught Danny before he could hit the floor. Danny turned and punched Mark on the arm softly. "You dare challenge me!?" He cried. You stood there awkwardly, realizing you were in your towel again.

Fortunately, Suzy noticed your discomfort, and she grabbed Danny's elbow. "Okay, boys, I know Mark has definitely committed high treason, but I think (y/n) would like to take a shower already." She said.

To your misfortune, all the men paused and looked at you, and you blushed and shifted on your feet. After a moment, however, Danny nodded. "You pervs! What are you guys doing, peeping on my cousin! Shame! I challenge you to a duel!" He said, raising a finger and strutting down the hallway. You could hear him as Arin and Suzy followed his lead back to the game room, disappearing and leaving you alone with Mark.

Mark looked over his shoulder at you, then looked away, before deciding to face you as he quickly stammered, "N-Nice to meet you, (y/n)." While smiling and giving you a little wave.

You nodded, blushing and returning the gesture. "Oh, thanks," you said while kicking the floor sheepishly, "Nice to meet you too, Mark!"

He nodded and turned away. "Thanks. Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked from over his shoulder.

"Oh, y-yeah, maybe." You stammered, the question taking you by surprise.

"Okay. Um, I guess I'll, uh, go." He jerked his thumb towards the direction where the others had gone, beginning to walk away.

You nodded. "R-Right, yeah, thanks." You fumbled over your words, watching him go.

The previous night's events flew through your mind's eye, however, and you found yourself stepping forward after a few seconds, rushing towards Mark's back. Before you realized what you were doing, you had caught his wrist while the word, "Wait." Slipped from your lips.

Mark stopped in his tracks, and you let go while he turned to you.

"I ..." Your voice faltered in your throat at the look on his face; curious and kind, the natural curl of a smile at the corners of his mouth of which was framed by his broad yet shadow-ridden jaw, glasses winking in the small light the bathroom provided while his eyes looked into yours, proving his innocence as they didn't wander.

You swallowed, although a shy grin was already spread across your lips. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me last night." You said, looking at him him with a sincere expression of thanks. "So thank you, Mark."

For a moment Mark seemed to be speechless, before his lips winked to a smile, and he nodded. "I'd do it for anyone, (y/n)." He said in a warm voice.

At first, it seemed like he wanted to say more, when suddenly, "YOU CRAZY KIDS BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX IN THERE!" Arin called, followed by Danny's laughter.

You and Mark simultaneously stepped back from each other, blushing. " O-Oh, you better go. Bye, Mark." You stammered, beginning to shut the door.

"Yeah, bye, (y/n)." Mark nodded, and left when the door shut.

You turned the lock, and slumped upon the toilet seat, left to shower as your memories tried to flood into your mind. More importantly, however, this man as a bigger mystery than everything else. All you did as the water poured down your body was stare at the wall, unable to tear your thoughts from Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never written a mature reader insert fanfiction that involved real people! Gah, I hope it's okay, and that the material doesn't offend anyone! I'd love constructive criticism, and please point out any errors in my work! Thank you, you lovely people, for taking the time to read this! If it's good, let me know and there'll definitely be more in the future!


End file.
